Viola Maddox
Viola Maddox, alias for Vera Mulqueen, who was Tom Dempsey's girl back in 1947. She and Joe Flynn faked their deaths after the accidental deaths of Sally and Sally's husband. When Vera was a cigarette girl for the Pennybaker Club, she caught the eye of its owner, mobster Tom Dempsey, who took her as "his girl" after financially cutting off his wife Priscilla and daughter Sally. Vera took to wearing the Blue Butterfly necklace, which Priscilla used to wear. In one night in 1947, Vera fell in love with P.I. Joe Flynn, who had just wandered into the club, but the mere act of staring at her caused Dempsey to sics his thugs on him and throw him out of the club. Over the course of five days, Joe and Vera began meeting in secret. But one night when they were caught, club singer Betsy Sinclair covered for them by claiming that Joe was her man. Joe then realized it was too dangerous for them to keep meeting with Dempsey running around. Vera suggested they run away with the Blue Butterfly but, first they had to ditch Dempsey and his thugs. However, whenever Vera was not wearing it, Dempsey would lock it in his safe, which Joe figured they couldn't crack. Eventually meeting in Joe's apartment after evading Dempsey's men, Joe told Vera his plan for her to make an excuse to leave the club with the necklace while Dempsey was listening to a boxing match on the radio. Joe's secretary deplored the plan before forcing Joe to admit that their meeting was no coincidence, but he was in fact searching for her on behalf of her sister, to which Vera reveals she has no sister. The two went forward with the plan. Just when it seemed like they were home free, they were confronted by her "sister", revealed to be Sally, and her husband Lenny, having only used Joe to lure Vera away from Dempsey to exact her revenge for her mother's suicide. However, Lenny first made a move to grab the Blue Butterfly but Joe struggled with him and Sally accidentally shot her husband. Vera and Sally then fought over the gun and Sally was shot. With two bodies on their hands, Joe threw them in his car and set it on fire, so that the authorities would presume them to be Joe and Vera. Vera then had an epiphany, figuring that the necklace was cursed. Joe confessed that he only loved her. So he wrapped up the Blue Butterfly and hid it in the hole from where a loose brick he accidentally dislodged from when they first met. Joe and Vera then changed their identities to Jerry and Viola Maddox and had four children, seven grandchildren and two great-grandchildren over the intervening 60 years. In 2012, after Jerry attended Betsy Sinclair's funeral, he was confronted by Stan Banks, who was on the trail of the Blue Butterfly. Jerry lied and told Stan that he was a bartender at the club but Stan wasn't fooled and threatened to expose them. The couple told him where the necklace was hidden. Stan later turned up dead and the couple were interviewed by Beckett and Castle. Jerry lied again and said he was the bartender but the duo later deduced their secret. Castle and Beckett confronted them, accusing them of murdering Stan, for the gun that killed him was the same one that killed Sally and Lenny. But then Jerry realized it was their caretaker, Frankie Hunsacker, great-grandson of Joe's secretary, who made a grab for the gun, only to be arrested by Beckett. Frankie confessed that he read Joe's journal before his mother sold it to Stan, and he only took the job to slowly attempting to discern the necklace's location from them before Stan arrived. Jerry deduced that Frankie killed Stan when it was a race against time. Frankie confessed that he only meant to chloroform Stan and took their gun as a precaution. But he found Clyde Bellasco lying in wait, so he used the chloroform on Clyde, before accidentally shooting Stan when they fought over the gun. Beckett and Castle later returned to get the truth about what happened the night Joe and Vera faked their deaths. Once they heard everything, the couple presumed that they would be arrested but Beckett tells them their actions were in self-defense and they are no longer the people they were in 1947. Castle then asked why they didn't run with the Blue Butterfly. The Maddoxs say that their lives were better blessed when they got rid of it. Both Castle and Beckett neglected to mention that the necklace was a fake. Castle’s imagination In Castle's imagination, while reading the diary of P.I. Joe Fynn, he pictures Kate Beckett as Vera Mulqueen. Maddox, Viola Maddox, Viola Maddox, Viola Maddox, Viola